


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by DragonChild42



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Song fic, fluff overload, oh god im going to die of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonChild42/pseuds/DragonChild42
Summary: Peter has a nightmare, Bucky sings him back to sleep.





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smithuoso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smithuoso/gifts).

> Wrote this for my friend Smith because she keeps giving me cute ideas. The idea here was that Bucky's favorite lullaby is Dream A Little Dream Of Me by The Mamas & The Papas and that he sings it to Peter when he's upset, probably the first time that Peter actually hears him sing as well. I may add a second chapter to this, I haven't decided yet.
> 
> Please note that Peter's age is never explicitly stated but he's definitely over 18.

_ Stars shining bright above you _

_ Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you" _

_ Birds singin' in the sycamore tree _

_ Dream a little dream of me _  
  
Bucky’s voice was soft in the room as he gingerly pulled his boyfriend into his arms, the fingers of his flesh hand carefully running through Peter’s hair to ground him. He’d woken up in a panic again, nightmares of the building that he’d been nearly buried beneath plaguing his mind instead of letting him have a night of restful sleep. Peter could vaguely hear the song playing, just enough for it to be audible without overwhelming him in this state.  
  
_ Say "nighty-night" and kiss me _

_ Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me _

_ While I'm alone and blue as can be _

_ Dream a little dream of me _  
  
Those bright caramel eyes finally shifted to look up, meeting blue and earning a soft smile between the verses as he slowly started to relax into the strong arms around him. It was a routine now when either of them had a nightmare, carefully comforting the other and doing their bests to talk the other down from the overwhelming panic that filled them. Bucky had skipped that step tonight, simply letting his voice soothe Peter and slowly pull him from the memory.  
  
_Stars fading but I linger on, dear_

_ Still craving your kiss _

_ I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear _

_ Just saying this _  
  
A soft smile flickered on his face before he shifted, curling into his side and pressing his ear to the soldier’s chest where he could hear the soft rumble as the song slowly began playing louder in the room. It was just enough for both of them to hear it without disturbing anyone else, managing to relax the younger man even further.  
  
_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_ Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you _

_ But in your dreams, whatever they be _

_ Dream a little dream of me _  
  
Peter was starting to fall asleep again, muscles going lax from the combination of his boyfriend’s voice and the gentle touch that reminded him of May. It made him think of the times he used to go to her when he was younger, how she’d stroke his hair and make any fears he had disappear.  
  
_Stars fading but I linger on, dear_

_ Still craving your kiss _

_ I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear _

_ Just saying this _  
  
It was the last verse he heard sung as a soft kiss was pressed to his hair, drifting off completely in the safety of his lover’s arms. His dreams had turned into something more pleasant from there, memories of his first official date with Bucky and how nervous he’d been over nothing, the kiss that they’d shared in the small park by Peter’s house in Queens, how he’d melted into those secure arms for the first time, and the first time that they’d exchanged ‘I love you’s.  
  
_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you_

_ Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you _

_ But in your dreams, whatever they be _

_ Dream a little dream of me _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [ Tumblr](https://dragonchild42.tumblr.com) and [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/dragon_child42)!  
I'd love to get some requests, it may take me a bit to get to it but I'll do my best to write it when I can!


End file.
